Life Begins After Coffee
by Tvlover1999
Summary: She was definitely not the type of girl he ever thought he would like, or get for that matter. she was a young, beautiful, free-spirted girl. she was that kind of girl you would never see cry. But is what they have to good to be true? Is there something she's not telling him? Find out the truth behind the untold lies.
1. Painful Surprises

**Hello all you Criminal Minds fans! I am so excited to finally be posting this story! I absolutely love this show and I adore Reid so much. He deserves another chance at love and that's is what I'm giving him. I hope you like it and tell me what you think. Now this story takes place after Maeve's death but Prentiss is still apart of the team. It's not because I hate Blake or anything, it's just that I was having a hard time keeping her character in character. anyway enjoy! **

"Physical pain however greatly ends in itself and falls away like dry husks from the mind, whilst moral discords and nervous horrors sear the soul."

-Alice James

The load sirens blared down the streets of San Francisco, California. Thanks to the profile, and the help of their technical analyst, Penelope Garcia, the team was able to track down the un-sub before he kills again, and with in moments, they were surrounding the un-sub's house. SSA Aaron Hotchner and SSA Emily Prentiss stepped out of their SUV.

"Surround the primacies, and what ever you do..do not let him get away." Hotch said to all the officers via the walkie-talkie in his watch.

SSA Derek Morgan and SSA Dr. Spencer Reid approached the front door. Reid gave Morgan the ok to break down the door and he did so. They both when in. Derek search the living room.

"Clear." Derek said and made his way up the stairs. Reid went through the kitchen. It was dark, and a little too quiet. He made his way around the corner. The un-sub jumped out of no where and forcefully tackled Reid though a glass door and pushed him down concrete stairs. The un-sub was then tackled down by Derek. He quickly called for the parametric knowing that Reid could be badly injured. He quickly made his way down the stairs.

"Reid! Reid, come on man wake up." He had some cuts and bruises on his hands and face; he was out cold. "I need the parametric down here!" Derek yelled. They finally got there and got Reid on an ambulance.

"What happened!?" SSA Jennifer Jareau aka J.J. asked.

"The un-sub pushed Reid through a glass door and down some concrete stairs." Morgan enlightened them on the situation.

"Oh my god." Emily said in shock and concern.

"Is he ok?" J.J. Asked.

"He was pretty banged up, but the parametric said he'd be fine." Morgan told them.

"Well, he's a tough kid." SSA David Rossi said.

"You guys head down to the hospital and be there for Reid, I'll finish up at the station and meet you guys there." Aaron told the team and they agreed.

It had been about two hours since the arrest, and Reid was starting to regain consciousness. The doctor had told the team that Reid hads an concussion, and had a small crack in his right leg bone, right below his knee.

"Hey buddy." Derek said to Reid as he stood in the doorway.

"What happened?" Said a drowsy feeling, and looking, Spencer Reid. "I..don't remember much."

"Yeah, well the un-sub kind of got a little rough with you, he..pushed you down some stairs." Morgan explained.

"That explains the excruciating headache." Reid commented.

"Hey Reid." J.J. Said in a sweet mothering tone. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad, thanks for asking." Reid replied.

"The doctor said that because of your concussion, you shouldn't be traveling."Emily told him. "So you'll stay here over night and we'll head back in the morning." Reid nodded.

"Alright, I let the hotel know that we'll be staying one more night, and if we actually what to get a good rest we need to be heading there soon." Hotch informed them.

"I was planing on staying with Reid." Derek said.

"That's not necessary, Morgan." Reid said. "I'm fine, really."

"Man I didn't have your back like I was supposed to, the least I can do is stay and keep you company." Morgan said.

"You had no way of knowing he would jump out at me like that so you can't blame yourself." Reid told him. "Seriously, I'm fine, and with the look of that couch..you're going to be cranky with a stiff back on the way home." Reid protested. Derek let out a little smirk.

"Alright, you win." He said.

"See you later, Spence." J.J. Said as she and Emily left.

"Feel better kid." Derek told him as he and the rest left. They all made their way to the hotel to get some sleep before there long flight ahead of them.

**I apologize for any spelling errors though out the chapter. please review!**


	2. Coffee Encounters

**Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

"In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit."

Albert Schweitzer

Reid walked in on crutches to the coffee shop right a cross the street from his apartment. The coffee was so much better there than at the BAU, and he knew he have a little time to spare before Morgan came to pick him up. It had been three weeks since the Incident, and The team had been taking turns picking him up.

"What'll be?" Asked the cashier.

"Small coffee, black." He responded. He walked over to the condiments to get some sugar. He reached for a hand full of packets which resulted in one of his crutches falling to the floor.

"Need some help there?"A young Brunette asked. She had her straight hair pulled back into a high pony tail. Big, squared, black framed glasses rested on her face.

"N-no no, I got it." Reid responded. He set his coffee on the counter and tried to get a hold of the crutch. The brunette just stared at him, smirking a little at watching him fail miserably.

"Um..actually I might need a little..." She stood up and picked up the crutch. "...help. Thanks."

"So, how many 'cups' of sugar do you take in your coffee?" She joked as she picked one up waited for his response.

"Two 'packets' is fine." He said. She added the sugar and then handed it to him.

"Thank you, again." He said.

"No. Thank you for let me know that my help is actually need in this world." She responded. Spencer just looked down and smirked.

"I uh..couldn't help but notice the book you're read, Great Expectations." Reid said.

"You've read it?" She asked.

"Twice." He responded.

"Impressive." She said. He just smirked and looked down again.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, how'd you break your leg?" The brunette asked.

"I actually just cracked my Fibulas." Reid stated.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that's a bone below your knee?" She questioned.

"Pretty much, yeah." He said. "And I cracked it in my line of work."

"Where do you work?" She asked.

"I work for BAU, it stands for..."

"Behavioral Analysis Unit." She said impressed.

"Yeah."

"That is so cool." She said. "My roommate is taking training courses in that field. She's taken me to so many lectures I've lost count."

"Has she ever taken you to one of David Rossi's lectures?" Reid asked.

"She actually went to the one he did a week ago but I didn't go because I had to work."

"The reason I asked is because I actually work with him. He's on my team."

"Wow..that's..." She was interrupted by her vibrating cell phone. "I got to go, my fr..." She cut herself off. "Some people I now... They're waiting on me."

"Ok...bye." He said. She picked up her book and her jacket.

"I'm Carrie, by the way. Carrie Wade." The brunette said.

"Spencer...Reid." He was secretly happy he could put a name to her face.

"It was nice to meet you." Carrie said.

"You too." He said and then she left. Not too long after, Morgan drove up in his 2009 gray Maserati. Reid quickly walked out and went up the car. Morgan hopped out and turned to Reid.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"I got it." Which he was for sure this time. After Reid got in, Morgan did also.

"Alright, let's go." Morgan said as he turned the keys to the car.

"You're in an overly good mood." Reid noted.

"Had a good weekend Reid. I'm refreshed, and ready to work." Morgan replied. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I've been getting this numbing sensation." Reid said.

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"When do you get the cast off?"

"Friday." He said. "Then I get to upgrade to a knee brace." Morgan just laughed at his witty comment.

They stopped at a stop light as Reid glazed out the window. He looked back and saw Carrie sitting outside of a café with three other guy. They were all laughing and talking except for Carrie. She had her concentration deep into the book she was reading, like she was in a totally different world. He could definitely relate to that.


	3. Her Again

"Flirting is a woman's trade, one must keep in practice."

-Charlotte Brontë

After a long week of tracking down the dangerous of people, the team was getting ready for a well deserved weekend. Reid was feeling good about their latest case. A young women was abducted at a local mall in Seaford, Delaware. They were able to find her before she was killed and brought her back safe and sound to her fiancée and their three-year old daughter. Reid finished his reports and was on this way out. He was passing J.J.'s office when she called for him.

"Hey Reid. You got a sec?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." He walked into her office.

"Will and I are going out-of-town next weekend and I was wondering if you could watch Henry?" J.J. Asked him.

"Yeah, I could totally watch him." Reid answered.

"Great. Thank you so much." She said.

"Happy to help."

"Have a good weekend." J.J said. Reid gestured a good-bye and he walked out of her office. He got to the elevator just as Rossi did.

"Say Reid..have you ever been to Lucy's Café on Main Street?" Rossi asked.

"I haven't." Reid answered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have brunch tomorrow...I'm having trouble thinking about what to lecture on Sunday night and I was wondering if you could give me some ideas."

"Yeah, that sounds fun. "Reid answered. "I have some mind-blowing statistics and theories on compulsions..." Reid was then interrupted.

"Safe it for tomorrow." Rossi said. The elevator opened and Rossi walked out in a hurry, leaving Reid in awkward silents.

*Next Day*

Reid put on his Burgundy Collar shirt, along with a tie and a greenish gray Cardigan. Reid slipped on his knee brace and was out the door. The café was only a few blocks away from his apartment but he designed to drive because it put less pressure on his leg. Reid recently got a new-old car. A 1999 burgundy Cadillac. Once Reid walked into the café, Rossi was already there.

"Hey." Reid said.

"Hungry?" Rossi asked.

"Starved." Reid answered. He picked up the menu to see if anything good caught his eye.

"Well I thought that was you." Reid looked up to see Carrie. Her hair was curly and up in a high pony tail. She was wearing a button up collar shirt that said "Lucy's café".

"Hi...you work here." He said intending it to be a question.

"I know." She answered back. "Alright, are you boys ready to order?"

"Yes, I would like the breakfast burger, no pickles." Rossi ordered.

"Good choice, I can't stand pickles either." She said as she wrote down the order. She looked up at Reid.

"And for you?"

"I'll get the chicken pot pie." Reid ordered.

"Okay." Carrie said as she wrote it down. She noticed that Reid's coffee mug was close to empty with a lot sugar-coating the bottom of the mug. "You need some more coffee with your sugar?" Rossi looked away trying to control his laughter.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Reid answered.

"Alright, it was nice to see you again." She said and placed her hand on his shoulder as she walked away.

"Friend of yours?" Rossi asked in a teasing tone.

"More like acquaintances." Reid answered. He had his head down looking at the notes in his notebook.

"Oh, ok." Rossi replied. "Well, she seems nice." Rossi said to Reid. Reid still had his head down looking at the notes in his notebook.

"Uh-huh." Reid said not looking up.

"And pretty."

"Is she?" Reid still not looking up.

"She seems to like you."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm guess..that what ever planet you came from, you aren't able to detect flirtatious signals even when there right in front of you." Rossi jokingly said. Reid finally look up.

"She's a waitress at a café, it's her job to flirt with the male customers."

"If that's the case, why is your face turning red?"

"Shut up." Reid said and looked back down at his notes. Rossi just smirked.

"Alright, here's your coffee..." Carrie said as she poured the coffee into Reid's mug. "And your orders will be out shortly." And as she walked away, Reid pondered the question Rossi had asked him. Why was he blushing?


End file.
